First meeting First love
by StormRocker
Summary: The title says it all. :


I do not own storm hawks. OK I got a request asking if I could write a story based upon Dark Ace and Starlings fist meeting with each other. I have to say that this was a tricky piece to write but I hope that you enjoy. Also heads up Ace is DA as a teen in this along with starling so it may be a bit slangy.

It was ten years ago, at the Sky Knight Academy graduation party, everyone was around about fifteen or so, it was like a typical teenage part, music and drink. The party was running smoothly and everyone was having a good time even Ace of the Storm Hawks.

Lightening strike was there too, along with the rest of the squadron. Lightening was completely wasted to of his mind, he just simply did not know how to hold down a large sum of alcohol unlike Ace who unbelievably was able to drink an unbelievable amount of vodka and still not get even a little bit tipsy.

"Where did... you learn...to do that...Ace?" Lightening slurred, slowly loosing his balance as well as his focus before he passed out. As the rest of the Storm hawks dragged lightening of to the condor, Ace decided to stayed behind, not wanting to be exploited to a soon to be vomiting Sky Knight.

"Guess Lightening couldn't down it properly then?". Ace looked around to see a teenage Starling, he gazed at he, she looked completely different from how she usually looks. She had her hair down in straight layers, She was wearing a dark green vest t-shirt, dark green denim shorts and black combat boots.

She looked at Ace, admiring his dark appearance. She had always been attracted to the, dark and handsome type. "Hey, how's it going?".

He was completely nervous, he had no idea what to say. "Oh, uh fine. You look great." Starling laughed at him quietly, then she looked away, O_h god he's actually talking to me! What to do? What to do? _she thought. Starling had always had an attraction to Ace over everyone else in the Academy, she didn't know why, but something drew her towards him.

She looked back at him to, "You don't look so bad yourself Ace." she commented. Ace was wearing black and red skater shoes, with black denim jeans and a red v neck shirt. _O dude your blowing it with this chick man! Say something. _He thought to himself.

Ace suddenly spoke out, "Say you don't want to do something illegal?" he said, almost as if he were trying to flirt with her in his own way.

She looked back at him and smiled, "Illegal, huh? Like what?". He put on a content smile, grabbing her hand, "Well come with me and I'll show you." he said romantically and ran off with her.

He took her to a local swimming pool which was closed but empty, the guards were gone. "What are we doing here?" Starling whispered excitedly.

"Oh you'll see," Ace whispered to her, trying not to alert anyone. He picked the padlock on the door and opened it, "Ladies first." he commented to starling making her blush as she made her way towards the pool before him.

They both walked over to the pool, Starling laughed, "What's so illegal about this?" Starling turned around to see Ace taking off his shirt revealing his tone abs, six pack and every other muscle, her eyes were just analysing every part of his body, making her feel slightly embarrassed but in a good way.

"Well considering the fact that we're in here after hours, I'd say that's pretty illegal." Ace took of his jeans and his trainers so that he was in just his boxers and dived into the pool. Deciding not to look stupid, Starling did the same, removing her clothes just down to her underwear she jumped into the pool after Ace.

Staying afloat Starling spoke, "So what is it with you and getting into trouble?". Of all the Storm Hawks and Sky Knights, he had always been described as the trouble maker.

Ace smiled at her, "Ah, its just me you know, trouble is kind of my thing." Starling laughed, "Well I cant exactly say the same thing for me."

Suddenly there was a racket, someone shouting, the two swam underneath one of the dive board's in the pool. Ace was swimming backwards and hit his head against the wall. "Ow!" he shouted out aloud. "Shh, be quiet someone will hear." Ace laughed quietly. He gazed deep into her emerald green eyes, at the same time Starling was gazing into his crimson red eye's. They're faces were getting closer and closer, and then...

Sealed it with a loving kiss!

And that my friends is how Starling and Dark ace got together. Please review.


End file.
